OMG! It's Niles and CC!
by tronik
Summary: Details are inside...I own nothing


**Taken from the Pen pals episode and inspired by the xxx parody, 'OMG, It's the Nanny'. The parody is hilarious for Niles and CC. I tried to tone it down a little but honestly, it's no worse than some of the stuff I read here. Just a heads up, there might be some vulgarities and some cussing that I really don't think would be out of character for these two. They have enough pent up frustration and sexual tension towards each other to pull it off. If you're looking for some hot stuff, go on ahead. If you're leery, it might be best to skip on your merry way. PS, I own nothing.**

"Cluck like a chicken." Niles whispered behind CC Babcock only a breadth away from her back, the heat of his breath hitting the skin of her neck that was so very sensitive to the though that the man behind her was indeed the British, Maxwell Sheffield that she had yearned for years.

He struggled to keep a straight face despite his stoic manners and knew that he had her. He could only imagine the bewildered look upon his victim's face.

"It turns me on." He whispered a succinct explanation which didn't do much to abate her confusion. Foolishly falling into the trap, she obeyed his 'wishes'. Never let it be said that she wouldn't do anything for the man of her dreams.

"Buck, Buck, Bwack, Buuuh-buck Bghauwk!" She performed an excellent imitation of a hen, even when she turned to face her enemy. "Bw-AAAAAAAAGH!"

"Mr. Sheffield's been delayed." Niles stated all smiles inside and his hands folded behind his back. "Oh, did you think I was him?"

"I loathe you!" CC growled deep and low in her belly at the nefarious butler standing in front of her donning that smirk she itched to slap off his face.

"I despise you." Niles answered ever so calmly with his trademark smile.

"Servant."

"Trollop."

"Bell Boy."

"Brunette."

It only dawned upon them until the last minute that they were standing nose to nose, unwilling to back down from each other in their usual battle of name calling. In all of their years of hurling insults it had never really come to such lengths, or nearness rather. CC being the far more likely one to snap grabbed him by the lapels of his suit and pulled him into her in a very bruising and dominating kiss. His arms immediately wrapped around her back and he returned the kiss with matching intensity. Her warm tongue jabbed at his lips demanding entrance and he could only give into her wishes which gave him the angle to battle his own to hers.

Her kisses really weren't as awful as he'd professed; in fact he spent many years pulling her pigtails trying to get her to the point of abandon. The first time she grabbed him was by accident and took him utterly by surprise. This time he could actually admit to himself that the whiskey and the unique to CC flavour deep into the caverns of her hot mouth was a grave turn on. The acute smell of sandalwood on her skin and hair were of no help to stop him either. The moment her long fingers wound in the hair at his scalp creating a wonderful pressure he sent her backwards on the green sofa with him placed conveniently on top of her.

CC growled again when his lips left hers with a loud pop and she tore into his uniform, sending buttons scattering across the pine floors. She latched onto the sensitive spot on his neck and sucked hard, forcing a slight grumble out of Niles as composed as he tended to be. She dove for the belt at his pants and had them wrapped around his ankles in seconds until he kicked them off as well as his shoes. He shook her off his neck and dove down to lick at her partially exposed chest from the black strapless gown that she chose to wear for Maxwell. She bucked into him roughly and he sat up to straddle her, his purpose was to lift that blasted dress up to her waist. The moment he began to turn around he fearfully noticed that she had his hardening penis caught in her teeth right through the material of his boxers. She grinned and laughed that lusty laugh right down her throat when she saw the look of panic on his face then extracted her teeth from him using only suction. This was going to kill the poor man if she kept going and he wouldn't be much use that way.

"You're so hard, Niles." CC mumbled with a leering grin as she ripped his boxers down to see the full package delightfully in her face. "Is that for me?"

With lightening speed, Niles had his hands snugly planted in her panties, cocooned inside of her hot and wet flesh. It took her by surprise and she moaned loudly as her chest fell and rose rapidly.

"Just as much as this wetness is all for me, Wench." Niles grinned as he watched her buck violently into his hand that arched inside of her, pressing into her vaginal walls.

Caught up into the sensations he was creating CC couldn't help but take him into her mouth with obviously great enjoyment but Niles couldn't keep going with this. He left her side only long enough to yank the panties off her legs and plant his mouth square on her hotness between her legs.

"Shit!" CC yelped as he licked from top to bottom, paying extra attention to the bundle of nerves there. He licked methodically until he sucked roughly at her causing her hips to buck shamelessly into his face. "Niles!"

She looked like she was ready to kill him when he suddenly left her on the sofa in a rather undignified position. He moved to rid himself of some seemingly offensive articles of clothing that would only serve to get in his way. Unable to resist, CC had to help him but he would have none of it as he swatted her hands away. It quickly turned to a game of domination. Who would get who first. It was their way. Who would have the last word in. She launched back into him trying hard to sink her teeth into him but to no avail.

"Damnit, Niles!" CC cursed in frustration. "As Lemon Fresh, I don't think it's wise for you to play hard to get."

"Yet you keep coming back for more, Witch." Niles zinged at her as he picked her up by the waist and placed her on top of Maxwell's desk. He pulled her dress upwards and over her legs as far as he could get it. Her bare ass was in direct contact with the cool desk and that was the last thing she noticed until Niles thrust himself deeply inside of her, only giving her moments to adjust to his girth as she had clearly not done this in a while.

"Argh! Shit!" CC Babcock clearly had a dirty mouth and it was in full swing when Niles pulled out and thrust back in roughly, repeatedly. He pushed her backwards and rested her legs on his shoulder as she held onto the back edge of the desk for balance. It went on like this for a good ten minutes until she felt her legs go numb and uncomfortable. It wasn't like she was 20 anymore. Christ, it was as though he expected her to have the flexibility of a porn star.

Sensing her discomfort he moved her legs down to wrap around his waist, her spiked heels all but digging in his ass bringing him deeper inside of her. It felt so good and she could just fall into bliss so easily. No, wait. That would just throw things off severely. It went against their grain desperately.

"Who knew Bellboy wanted to fuck me all these years." CC grinned at him evilly not bothering to hide her complete abandon. She grazed her nails up his arm sending shivers up his skin. "Come on, Niles. Hit me harder. Show me what you got or are you just the merry maid after all?"

The words spurred him into a sort of volatile action as he grabbed her blonde tresses to yank her into his face to kiss her. He bit her bottom lip hard enough to make her jump then licked them to sooth the ache. Just as she was about to fall into his glorious kisses he abruptly pulled out of her and this served to piss her off. He was really getting her rather close to the edge and this pulling away business was really putting a kink into her plans.

He pulled her off the desk and yanked the top of that blasted dress down to her ankles as he watched her voluptuous breasts spill forth. He nearly drooled at the anticipation of touching them, kissing, sucking them but he curbed his enthusiasm for the moment as he sat on Maxwell's office chair and dragged her down with him. She was placed on his lap facing away from him with her legs drawn apart and his stiff erection buried deep within her once more. She could almost feel a gasp of relief hit her as she moaned again.

"I swear, Dust Buster," CC growled a threat as she ground into him forcefully. "You pull out of me one more goddamned time, I will kill you!"

"I'm no good to you dead, Chicken." Niles uttered between clenched teeth as he matched her downward thrusts with his own upward thrusts.

Niles just had to keep his eyes open for this as he knew this would be something to behold of this ice queen to ride on the waves of ecstasy. Just to see her melt down like himself was nothing short of mind jarring and my, was she ever vocal. He didn't expect anything less of her even as she reached up to touch her own breast which was craving attention. He caught her and grabbed her arm down towards him. She turned as if to snap at him but ended in a dagger throwing glare of ice blue eyes and a wild growl. She made a mistake looking him in the eyes like that as she felt the passion he had directed within her and she could feel herself losing the battle. Her inner walls began to flutter as he reached up to play with her breasts heavy with the animalistic arousal.

Again, he pulled out of her as he pushed her up off his lap and he heard a rather disdainful whimper that was tinged with sheer frustration.

"I'm not done with you yet." Niles grumbled as he pulled her into another mind stopping kiss, her breasts pushed tightly into his own bare chest. Once he was finished he leaned down to trail his tongue hotly down her neck, over the tops of her breasts until he finally took one into his mouth. He suckled hard until all she could do was take gulps of air while he toyed with the other with his fingers. He switched places and so help her, she was about ready to collapse on the floor. Thankfully, Niles had the decency to help her to the floor as he continued to trail his tongue lower and lower until he nipped the sensitive indent of her belly button. She arched into him and he took that as a signal to move himself back up to her face for a kiss.

In no time he was back inside of her silk sheath again, trying to torture her no doubt. This was the thought in the forefront of her mind as he continued to thrust into her, hitting all the wonderful spots he nearly missed before. He made sure to grind his pelvis into her clit on his descent to which he could feel the muscles of her abdomen flutter as though a thousand butterflies inhabited her. She dropped her head to the floor as she felt that old age friend wrap a coil spring deep in her belly. Oh god, she was so damned close and she wasn't sure if she'd kill him or kill herself if he stopped.

Niles could see the sweat gather around her hair line and the pinkish flush of her skin, recognizing that as the sign that she wouldn't last much longer. Which was good because he knew that he wouldn't last either. After all the years of fat and ugly insults he's thrown her way he hadn't meant a word of it. She was devastatingly gorgeous to him and her passion was intense as he could tell by the writhing image on the floor beneath him. Of course, he wasn't about to tell her that yet, especially once he slowed down again just to see what she would do.

"Niiiileess!" CC all but howled in agony as she bore her heals in his ass much harder this time but the man just wasn't moving. He listened to all her dirty words and now he wanted some begging words. She didn't disappoint. "Fuuuck! Please Niles. C'mon, don't stop now. So good, please. *pant* Now!"

With a tremendous force he barged into her, hitting that G-spot on the head as she reared into him violently.

"Ahh! Niles! Agh! Fuck!" CC moaned in a series of whimpers as she could feel herself slipping, she knew it was going to be good. Already there, just a couple more to push her. Once, twice, again! "AHH! G-OD! Niles!"

She went completely rigid and moaned loudly as Niles continued to thrust in and out of her, drawing the sensations out for her. She began to slowly come back down and he just wasn't ready to stop. There was no time to catch her breath as she was just sensitive enough for him to trigger another wave of sensations. He was coming himself as he growled loudly, his thrusts erratic and hurried. How so strange yet wonderful as she could feel him pulsating inside of her. She felt the liquid heat inside of her which was the final straw to pull her into another mind numbing orgasm.

She could only whimper lightly as Niles watched her through his own passion hooded gaze. They were both a bit of a trembling mess catching their breaths as Niles brushed the stray tendrils of hair out of her face.

"And who says the British are repressed, eh Butler Boy?" CC chuckled in her full bedroom voice.

"Oh, they are." Niles answered with an arched eyebrow. " But I am part French and I live to serve."

~Finito…I need a cold shower now.


End file.
